


Il n'y aura pas de Spectre Humain

by KirsenArterius



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Reapers, Attraction, Consent, Drawing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, No Shepard without Saren, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Saren Arterius romance, Saren not indoctrinated, Saren romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sheterius, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex, sharen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirsenArterius/pseuds/KirsenArterius
Summary: Je ne peux qu'être hors canon avec une romance Shepard/Saren (vous m'excuserez mais je les aime beaucoup trop)-Univers alternatif canon-friendly, situé au commencement de Mass Effect 1, soit  après Mass Effect: Révélation (ouvrage pris en compte).-La menace des Moissonneurs n'existe pas (ça facilite les choses)-Kirsen est mon personnage canon, c'est exactement la même qui est dépeinte ici mais dans un univers alternatif parmi d'autres
Relationships: Saren Arterius & Female Shepard, Saren Arterius/Female Shepard, Saren Arterius/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Et c'était plutôt bien parti pour

Ce n'était pas négociable, c'était une évidence. Et il en sera ainsi, avec ou sans son intervention.

Il valait mieux d'ailleurs que ce soit avec, considérant la façon dont ces vermines manœuvraient pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Conseil -et le fait que son influence se heurtait néanmoins à des limites-, mettre son zèle à profit en terrain connu ne serait pas de trop.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait obéi sans trop de contrariété lorsqu'on lui confia le rôle de superviseur auprès d'un candidat humain au statut de Spectre.  
Pour la seconde fois après Anderson il y a quelques années -une affaire rapidement classée avec la certitude que cet imbécile ne se remettrait plus en travers de sa route-.

Depuis lors, il s'était employé à freiner toute tentative humaine visant à grappiller un peu de pouvoir, du moins celles qui passaient à sa portée. Et ce n'était pas devenu chose aisée depuis que l'ambassadrice Goyle avait usé de son envergure et de ses talents de diplomate après l'affaire Sidon. L'humanité s'en était trop bien tirée grâce à elle et les retombées calamiteuses qu'il avait anticipées avaient péri sur le sol de la Chambre du Conseil.  
Quelques sacrifices s'imposaient donc; après tout, seuls son amour-propre et sa patience en souffriraient. Il répugnait à côtoyer cette espèce mais, décidant que ses ambitions valaient bien ce compromis, il s'était aussitôt employé à élargir son champ d'action et à ne pas simplement se contenter de torpiller quelques maigres avancées humaines de loin.  
Anderson était une forte tête et il avait eu raison de lui; le candidat suivant aurait peu de chances de le surpasser.

Il eut cependant quelques doutes après l'étude de son dossier.

Commandant Kirsen Shepard, héroïne du raid skyllien.

Une survivante de Mindoir ayant rejoint l'armée quelques années après une attaque d'esclavagistes sur sa colonie. Elle s'est illustrée étonnamment tôt, et ce au terme d'une opération des plus périlleuses durant laquelle elle est parvenue à sauver son unité entière tout en portant à l'ennemi un coup décisif, ce qui lui a valu les plus hautes distinctions de l'Alliance.  
Ne bornant pas là ses exploits, la jeune femme a toujours su faire preuve d'une audace maitrisée et d'une pleine conscience des enjeux, la survie et la préservation des ressources étant au coeur de ses préoccupations. Les morts étaient rares dans son sillage, que ce soit parmi les civils impactés ou les membres de sa propre équipe.  
De ce fait, les missions délicates comportant une trop grande probabilité de pertes innocentes lui étaient systématiquement attribuées, et, c'était là ce qui intrigua Saren, se soldaient toujours par un succès au-delà de toute attente.

Ce détail aiguisait sa curiosité tout autant qu'il l'irritait, car si la réputation de cette humaine n'était pas usurpée, il aurait affaire à une combattante émérite qui parvenait à des résultats au moins aussi satisfaisants que les siens, moins les déconvenues.  
S'il pouvait qualifier ça ainsi, étant donné que le nombre de personnes qu'il mettait en péril lui importait peu lorsqu'il s'attelait à la tâche. Il était l'un des meilleurs Spectres -sinon le meilleur- mais pour lui, la survie des autres n'était même pas une alternative, c'était un paramètre pénalisant dans son esprit dangereusement calculateur qui n'était focalisé que sur l'objectif.  
Le Conseil avait toujours considéré ces retombées comme négligeables au vu de l'issue de ses missions car Saren Arterius obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et voilà qu'on lui mettait dans les pattes une idéaliste qui allait vouloir sauver des vies.

Il allait devoir y réfléchir. Avec quelqu'un comme cette Shepard il ne fallait pas se précipiter.

La différence de méthode était radicale et c'était une carte à jouer. Cela dit, il aurait presque préféré une rivale de sa trempe, quelqu'un dont il connaitrait le fonctionnement sur le bout des doigts et qu'il aurait pu manipuler à sa guise. Là, il allait se retrouver pris au dépourvu.  
Il n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle réfléchissait, il ne la comprenait pas et s'en contrefichait; cette trop grande différence de caractère ne pouvait que lui desservir et si d'instinct le tempérament visiblement altruiste de la jeune femme lui apparaissait comme une preuve de naïveté, il était assez rusé pour ne pas s'y laisser prendre. Après tout, ses résultats parlaient pour elle. Il y avait quelque chose de louche, une compréhension qui lui échappait.  
La seule faille qu'il pourrait exploiter, il allait probablement devoir la provoquer ou l'attendre patiemment. Qu'elle fasse une erreur ou que sa morale l'incline vers un choix préjudiciable pour une mission.  
Le conflit s'annonçait de toute façon inévitable au sein d'une telle collaboration et ça aussi, c'était un atout.

Ça et la confiance du Conseil.


	2. Six mois plus tard

\- Si je puis me permettre, ce n'est qu'un tissu de conneries, capitaine Anderson.  
\- Je vous crois, Shepard.  
\- Et le Conseil, il me croira, lui ?  
\- Sûrement autant qu'il m'a cru moi, autrefois.

Elle le savait bien, il lui avait raconté cet épisode de sa vie où il avait accompagné Saren en tandem pendant une infiltration sur Camala. Elle s'était attendue à rencontrer des obstacles à peu près similaires mais pas à une telle ténacité.   
Anderson avait le rapport sous les yeux et s'il n'était guère surpris, il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler un léger agacement.  
Qu'il ait été évincé par le passé était une chose, il avait pris sur lui tant bien que mal, la responsabilité de plus de trois mille morts qui lui avait été imputée avec la mauvaise foi la plus absolue était lourde à porter mais sa conscience n'en supportait pas le poids, seule sa dignité avait été touchée. Là, il tolérait mal qu'on fasse le même coup à un commandant en qui il avait toute confiance. Une injustice était supportable tant qu'il en était la seule cible.

\- Mais c'est tout de même flagrant. Il détourne les termes de la mission. Notre objectif n'était pas de venir à bout des responsables mais de récupérer les données, le matériel, et les transmettre à nos contacts.  
\- L'élimination des responsables aurait été un bon point appréciable. Une tête de moins à traquer, la certitude que l'incident ne se reproduira plus ...  
\- L'incident se reproduira avec d'autres. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à tuer tous ceux qui peuvent hypothétiquement poser problème alors que d'autres urgences bien réelles réclament notre attention. Le responsable ne sera une menace que s'il ne craint pas de recroiser ma route. Et il ne veut plus m'avoir sur son chemin, croyez-moi. Se mettre à sa poursuite nous aurait fait perdre un temps précieux pour la mission suivante.  
\- Je vous crois, Shepard. Je suis d'accord avec vous. A mes yeux, vous avez rempli tous les termes de ce contrat, brillamment. Ce rapport stipulant que la moitié des données a été emportée par le commanditaire suite à une erreur de votre part empeste l'envie de vous discréditer. Sans compter le fait qu'il vous accuse d'avoir modifié le plan sans lui en parler, entre autres choses. Mais il vous concède la ... judicieuse idée que vous avez eu de ne pas éliminer tout le monde sur votre passage. Ce point-là sonnera aux oreilles du Conseil comme une tentative de bonne volonté de sa part, jamais l'idée qu'il cherche à vous contrecarrer ne les effleurera.  
\- J'aurais pu tous les éliminer. Est-ce que ça aurait servi à quelque chose ?  
\- A rien, mais Saren l'aurait fait, lui.  
\- Et donc il salue une 'judicieuse idée' que j'ai eue et qu'il ne partage pas le moins du monde, juste pour le plaisir de faire croire au Conseil qu'il est impartial ?  
\- C'est la moindre de ses facéties, vous le savez.

Elle entendait bien, elle avait l'habitude. 

\- Et le Conseil se laisserait facilement berner ? Tout ça parce que leur agent me reproche entre autres un manquement à un objectif qui ne faisait pas partie de la mission ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce manquement précisément qui vous sera préjudiciable mais l'accumulation de tous ces rapports à votre désavantage dont ils ont eu connaissance depuis que vous le secondez.  
\- Et bien entendu, mes plaidoiries ne pèsent rien dans la balance.  
\- Vous voulez devenir Spectre. Evidemment que vos plaidoiries ne pèsent rien.  
\- Il ne veut pas que je le devienne, ses rapports sont tout autant suspects.  
\- Ils l'ignorent, ou ne veulent pas le voir. Saren habille ses comptes-rendus de points positifs comme négatifs savamment dosés, ce qui le rend au-dessus de tout soupçon.  
\- S'il ne veut pas que je devienne Spectre, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas écrasée depuis le début plutôt que de perdre tout ce temps ? Je l'accompagne depuis six mois sur le terrain, autant de temps passé à supporter ma présence alors qu'il aurait pu mener ses missions à terme comme il l'entend, sans personne dans les pattes, ça ne tient pas debout.

Anderson lui accorda cela, il connaissait Saren, il connaissait ses méthodes et savait que le Turien ne s'embarrassait jamais de situations encombrantes. Faire équipe avec une Humaine avait du lui couter.

\- La première raison que je vois, c'est qu'il cherchait une fois de plus à se couvrir, à donner l'apparence de la bonne volonté. Et puis ... j'ai été rapidement éjecté car il voulait en finir vite, ma candidature était exceptionnelle et il ne pensait probablement pas qu'un autre Humain allait vouloir s'imposer après ça. Les faits lui ont donné raison jusqu'à maintenant. Vous êtes là. Il prend le temps de préparer votre chemin vers la sortie car ça lui fera un dossier en béton pour contrer une prochaine tentative. Vous le voyez venir, n'est-ce pas ... l'Humanité, ce terreau d'incapables et d'incompétents ...  
\- Et il compte faire ça indéfiniment ? Ça finira par se voir quand même, qu'il en a systématiquement après les Humains.  
\- Vous êtes la deuxième, il lui en faudra un peu plus que ça.  
\- ... et que je passe à la trappe avant.  
\- Précisément.  
\- Quel est le problème exactement ? Nous avons déjà une ambassade, une flotte remarquable, une avancée fulgurante, il s'y fera.  
\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Shepard. Plus ... personnel.

Chose qui sembla intriguer la jeune femme mais comme il en avait trop dit pour s'arrêter à ce stade, elle se contenta d'attendre en soutenant son regard.

\- Il avait un frère, mort pendant la guerre du Premier contact.

Elle ne broncha pas, considérant froidement l'information.

\- Bon nombre de gens des deux cotés ont perdu des proches dans cette guerre et au cours de tant d'autres. Tous ne deviennent pas des extrémistes haineux prêts à tout pour en découdre avec des ennemis qui n'existent plus.

Anderson écarta les mains en signe à la fois d’impuissance et d’approbation. Le comportement de Saren se passait apparemment de commentaires pour quelqu’un comme Shepard qui partait du principe qu’une rancune aussi tenace corrompait inévitablement l’individu et le rendait inapte à toute activité militaire comme civile. Le cas du Spectre devait la renforcer dans cette conviction.  
Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de lui raconter chaque mission dans les détails, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins parfaitement conscient de ce qu'était son quotidien avec Saren, et admirait le cran de la jeune femme.

-Et donc il veut me le faire payer, ainsi qu’à l’Humanité dans son ensemble ?  
-Pas loin, en tout cas.  
-Et tourner la page, il a essayé ?  
-Vous pouvez lui poser la question. Je ne l’ai jamais côtoyé aussi longtemps et fréquemment que vous.  
-Ce n'est peut-être pas synonyme de proximité pour lui.  
-En effet. Il ne connait que la violence.

La jeune femme demeura un instant silencieuse. Elle avait déjà eu l’occasion de croiser quelques Turiens plus ou moins amers, soit que cette guerre les avait touchés de près, soit que les dédommagements versés à l'Humanité par leur empire avaient été l’affront de trop. Au quotidien, ça se résumait parfois à des piques acerbes et une aversion non dissimulée, sans plus, c’était autre chose que de se frotter à l’authentique malveillance d’un Spectre manifestement dénué de tout scrupule.

-Vous croyez que ça explique son mode opératoire ?

Le capitaine sembla réfléchir un instant. Le penchant de Saren pour la violence gratuite était loin de ne concerner que les Humains mais il n’était pas impossible que sa haine se soit déployée sur d’autres fronts.

-C’est plus que probable.  
-Il faut que je réussisse. Je n’en reviens toujours pas que le Conseil se flanque d’un tel danger public. La place de Saren est au mieux dans une prison, pas parmi les Spectres.

Anderson connaissait Shepard. Elle ne savait pas manipuler, un trait qui lui avait parfois coûté cher mais qui avait déjà déstabilisé des interlocuteurs friands de sous-entendus dissimulés, alors qu’il fallait toujours la prendre au pied de la lettre. Elle était franche et s’en fichait.

-Vous comptez le destituer avant ou après avoir obtenu le statut de Spectre vous-même ? 

Un autre qu’elle aurait pu y déceler une raillerie. Elle haussa les épaules, soit que l’un ou l’autre lui convenaient, soit que l’idée lui importait peu.

-Il ne reculera devant rien, Shepard.  
-Moi non plus, capitaine Anderson.


	3. Plusieurs possibilités

Bon, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, finalement.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle pouvait souffler. Ce n'était pas totalement exact mais c'était ce qu'elle se disait tandis que l'eau chaude lui coulait sur le visage, rinçant la mousse de ses cheveux et de son corps. Elle avait craint à un moment que son plan ne soit découvert trop tôt et qu'il réagisse avec une contre-attaque de son cru mais elle était parvenue à la première étape sans encombre, la plus délicate.  
A présent la machine était lancée et elle allait bientôt être débarrassée de lui. Une victoire pour elle, mais pas pour la Citadelle, pas pour la galaxie ou pour toutes les personnes qui auraient encore à souffrir de ses actions, ça c'était un projet de plus grande envergure qui nécessitait au préalable d'être libérée de son 'autorité'. Mais soyons honnête, alors qu'elle oeuvrait dans son dos, elle avait parfaitement envisagé la possibilité qu'il comprenne, qu'il apprenne -Saren avait toujours une longueur d'avance-, voir qu'il supervise en réalité ce qu'elle croyait être sa propre manigance.  
Fréquenter Saren rendait méfiant à l'excès.

Cependant, s'il avait eu la moindre connaissance de tout ce qu'elle avait tramé, le premier élément clé de son plan n'aurait jamais pu se retrouver entre les mains du Conseil et elle avait la preuve que cette étape avait été franchie.  
Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à un revirement, à un piège, quelque chose de perfide dont il avait le secret.

Elle coupa l'eau, tordit entre ses deux mains sa longue chevelure blonde et attrapa de quoi se sécher avant de quitter sa salle de bain, la serviette sommairement nouée sur sa poitrine.  
Elle avait perdu trop de temps dans cette collaboration, quoique le terme lui semblait terriblement inapproprié.  
Il l'avait freinée tout le long. Depuis plus de six mois, elle travaillait sans pouvoir exploiter son plein potentiel à cause de ce Spectre avec qui elle était perpétuellement en conflit. Elle se serait contentée d'un coéquipier aussi odieux et désagréable s'il avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit de conjuguer jugeote et efficacité. Immanquablement, entre ses tentatives de déstabilisation et son profond mépris, elle avait du éviter des pertes inutiles, des morts, des dégâts collatéraux dont, elle n'en doutait pas un instant, elle aurait été tenue pour responsable.

Rien de tout cela n'avait eu raison de sa discipline militaire, elle avait enduré bien pire et il fallait plus que Saren pour la faire ployer d'un iota. C'était notamment ce qui justifiait son inquiétude, le Turien n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de la voir flancher sous ses attaques donc soit il la méprisait trop pour y accorder de l'intérêt -ce qui lui faciliterait grandement les choses-, soit il préparait un coup.  
Les lumières de la Citadelle au-dehors projetaient des ombres insolites sur les murs de son appartement. Elle alluma machinalement une lampe, se promettant de flâner dans les Secteurs plus tard -elle se sentait d'humeur- et s'apprêta à fouiller dans ses tenues de civile décontractées. Puis son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
Calmement, avec mesure, son cerveau se mit à calculer les possibilités. Les ouvertures, la porte de sortie. Le fait qu'elle était vêtue d'une serviette et que son arme la plus proche n'était pas à portée de main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite et se contentait de rester adossé au mur, les bras croisés, la fixant dans un silence impassible.  
Sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'était doucement redressée en lâchant le vêtement qu'elle prévoyait d'enfiler quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait tout découvert et était venu le lui faire payer, l'option la plus probable. La tuer ? Une possibilité évidente mais seulement en dernier recours ou après avoir obtenu certaines informations, autrement elle serait déjà inerte sur le sol avec une balle dans le crâne et il n'aurait pas attendu qu'elle sorte de la douche pour cela.

-Vous allez vous rétracter, annuler votre précédente requête et demander à repasser sous ma supervision.

Shepard demeurait stoïque.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je me verrais contraint de procéder à ma façon pour un résultat identique, mais beaucoup moins agréable pour vous.

-Je vous connais, Saren, pourquoi vous ne commencez pas par là ?

-Parce que je veux que ça vienne de vous.

 _Et t'en prendre à moi attirera l'attention du Conseil, c'est trop risqué. Je suis une cible trop visible pour toi, trop intouchable, tu te retrouveras avec l'Alliance sur le dos s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit._  
Cette pensée la rasséréna un instant même si elle ne doutait pas qu'il eût d'autres alternatives.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange, au juste ? Ce partenariat semblait vous insupporter autant que moi. Vous vous débarrassez de moi, je me débarrasse de vous, tout le monde y gagne.

-Vous mettez en cause mes compétences et m'obligez à me confronter à un autre Spectre.

Ses yeux légèrement bridés se rétrécirent davantage. C'était une question de réputation, d'orgueil ? Ou bien il lâchait ça pour masquer l'explication la plus évidente, à savoir son obsession de saper les progrès humains ?

-Aucun de vos rapports me concernant ne reflétait la réalité. Le Conseil a donc été assez sage pour envisager de me faire évaluer par un tiers. Avouez qu'il est étonnant que rien dans mes anciens états de service ne transparait dans vos appréciations, c'est à peine si on me reconnait. Vous avez peut-être le Conseil dans la poche mais tout le monde n'est pas dupe.

-Vous avez été jusqu'à présent évaluée par l'Alliance, Humaine, et ça vous étonne qu'on vous ait passé toutes vos erreurs ? Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre, vous vous croyez en terrain conquis, mon rôle est précisément de faire en sorte que vos tares ne nous affaiblissent pas davantage!

C'était grondé avec force conviction. Jusque là, elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'il était bien conscient de son excellence mais cherchait simplement à la freiner. A présent, il s'avérait qu'il la prenait réellement pour une incapable ? Ça changeait beaucoup de choses et parallèlement en expliquait d'autres, même si une question émergeait alors: la haine qu'il lui vouait prenait donc le pas sur la prudence, n'était-il pas du genre à éviter de sous-estimer ceux à qui il avait affaire ? Un écart grossier de la part d'un être tel que lui.

-Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous êtes déjà renseigné, vous savez donc que ces derniers jours ont été consacrés à cette mission dont le rapport est à présent entre les mains du Conseil, un rapport rédigé par un autre Spectre et qui étrangement diffère totalement des vôtres. Mettez-vous en cause ses qualifications également, ou bien allez-vous protester en soutenant que j'ai eu le temps de ... l'influencer en moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

-Le Conseil sait pertinemment que j'ai eu de longs mois pour vous observer, aucun autre Spectre ne peut en dire autant.

C'était vrai mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle n'était pas plus disposée à lui obéir.  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes et elle joua de ce silence. Sans le cerner à la perfection, elle ne connaissait personne qui ne se réjouissait pas intérieurement d'avoir le dernier mot en cas de désaccord, et en tenant sa langue, elle espérait lui donner l'impression de céder, du moins de reconsidérer sa requête. Pour se donner plus de crédibilité, elle baissa les yeux dans une attitude de réflexion mais il fallait néanmoins qu'elle réagisse vite. Saren n'était pas venu jusque chez elle pour y passer la soirée et il attendait.  
Elle avait l'avantage, nul besoin de chercher du regard pour savoir quel objet était posé où. Le Turien se tenait à un point précis, au fond de la chambre devant le couloir qui servait d'entrée, bloquant l'unique accès à la sortie. Même en s'élançant vers elle, il lui faudrait au moins deux enjambées, c'était trop pour l'empêcher de tendre la main jusqu'au datapad posé sur l'étagère murale à sa droite. L'objet clignota brièvement.  
Il eut une réaction infime, épidermique, puis émit un ricanement rauque.

-Oui, on saura que vous êtes ici, et vivante en cet instant. Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Je ne suis pas venu vous tuer.

-Ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire en arrivant est une chose et vous êtes capable de changer d'avis. Or, je ne suis pas ouverte à la négociation, vous pouvez toujours courrir pour que j'accède à votre requête, peu importe ce que vous m'avez préparé en représailles.

Il ne se départissait pas de son calme apparent même si son regard trahissait une sourde colère. Elle avait du cran, il n'en attendait pas moins mais n'avait escompté un refus qu'en début de conversation. Cela étant, ça ne lui déplaisait pas de lui donner un avant-gout de ce qu'il lui réservait et dont il allait manifestement devoir user. Il décroisa les bras, prêt à quitter les lieux.

-Il n'y aura pas de Spectre Humain, Shepard.

-Il se peut qu'il n'y en jamais en effet, mais vous n'y serez pour rien.

Ces mots piquèrent légèrement sa curiosité et il s'arrêta net. C'était une chose qui l'exaspérait chez elle, cette manie de lâcher des propos ambigus avec une assurance tranquille, trop pour que ce soit du bluff.  
La jeune femme remarqua qu'il s'était adressé à elle par son nom plutôt que de communément la gratifier d'un "Humaine" puant de mépris mais ce détail l'interpella moins que sa réaction. Il aurait du quitter les lieux aussitôt.  
Autant vider son sac. Sa voix était posée, comme à son habitude.

-Nous n'avons rien à craindre de vous, Saren. Vous attaquez en aveugle, sans discernement. Vous ne m'avez jamais rien appris. Tout ce temps passé avec vous, je me suis seulement félicitée d'une chose: ne pas vous ressembler. Pour vous je ne suis qu'une humaine, je me limite à ma race, tout ça parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu d'aller de l'avant depuis la perte d'un frère, je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas qu'un prétexte ... Et ça vous plait, vous aimez ça, vous plongez dedans et vous vous en nourrissez. Mais c'est votre erreur et la raison pour laquelle je serai toujours à un pas devant vous. Quand je vous regarde, je sais que vous devriez être plus que ça, plus que votre rancune. Mais vous êtes prisonnier de votre passé, moins qu'un Turien, moins que votre race. Vous êtes esclave de tout ça, vous êtes au-dessous de tout, vous êtes ...

Plus elle s'étendait, plus ses propres paroles la blessaient et tout en se trouvait injuste, elle savait qu'elle avait raison.  
Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont sa petite tirade avait été reçue et s'en fichait royalement, le message était passé. A voir s'il allait maintenant partir d'un grand rire suffisant puis quitter les lieux, ou bien se ruer dans sa direction pour lui broyer la gorge.  
Après quelques secondes et le silence glaçant qui s'installait, elle se mit un peu à craindre la seconde possibilité, personne n'avait probablement jamais osé lui parler ainsi, ou peut-être que si, peut-être qu'il s'en foutait comme du reste mais dans ce cas, que faisait-il toujours là ?  
Il lui fallait clore leur entrevue pour de bon.

-Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

En un instant il avait franchi la distance qui les séparait, de deux ou peut-être trois foulées lestes, presque silencieuses sous-entendant une incroyable puissance larvée. Il était fort, elle le savait, tout son être n'était qu'énergie et souplesse remarquables, sinistres, et elle se souvint que lui aussi était un combattant aguerri.  
De toute sa hauteur il la toisait, pas beaucoup plus importante qu'elle mais le Turien était suffisamment impressionnant pour qu'elle prenne toute la mesure de sa proximité et de cette sensation d'écrasement. Elle prit sur elle de ne rien laisser paraitre même si elle se savait légèrement pâlir sous le regard féroce et l'épais masque de cartilage.

 _Pas de ça, Shepard, tu t'en fous, il ne peut rien faire._  
Evaluer les chances. Avec une bonne feinte elle pourrait atteindre une de ses armes planquées dans le tiroir le plus proche. Elle n'avait que sa serviette autour d'elle et les cheveux dénoués -un mauvais point, ça lui faisait une prise facile-.  
Si encore il avait parlé, elle aurait su quoi faire, elle aurait pu s'en servir, là il se contentait de la fixer avec une insistance inquiétante. S'il avait voulu la tuer il aurait dégainé son arme. Une balle dans la tête. Simple, rapide. Son souffle brûlant lui parvenait jusqu'à ses pommettes et elle eut juste le temps d'attraper son bras lorsque trois doigts vinrent lui saisir la gorge. Elle serrait l'armature métallique en vain, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son geste.

 _Ça y est, c'est la fin, c'est maintenant que je meurs, c'est ça ?_  
La main du Turien ne s'était pas appuyée sur le devant comme elle s'y était attendue, à la place, deux doigts se déployaient contre sa nuque alors que son pouce effleurait sa peau Elle n'y comprenait plus rien, eut un réflexe de surprise lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui par la taille. L'autre bras auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention.  
C'était trop soudain et plus encore incompréhensible dans sa tête. Elle se demandait ce qui était en train de se produire alors qu'il la humait sans la quitter des yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'autoritaire dans son étreinte, il lui laissait la possibilité de riposter, de se dégager complètement.  
Si le but avait été de la prendre au dépourvu, c'était réussi. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Par curiosité, elle le repoussa d'une main sans que le Spectre ne resserre sa prise. Il l'avait relâchée, un bras toujours tendu dans sa direction.  
Plusieurs possibilités, la manipulation se situant évidemment en tête de liste mais ce serait bien la première fois qu'il jouait de cette carte avec elle. Et puis dans quel but ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.  
Tandis qu'elle essayait de démêler tout ça, il l'invita de son bras levé. Peut-être qu'une subtilité lui échappait, qu'elle interprétait de travers, mais après avoir mentalement listé toutes sortes d'explications, elle se rendit à l'évidence. Il s'agissait bien d'une sollicitation.


	4. Partenaires

-Stupide humaine ...

A peine avait-elle frôlé la main tendue qu'elle se retrouva ramenée à lui d'un geste ferme. Ses longs bras la ceignaient et la parcouraient toute entière, de la nuque jusqu'aux reins.  
Elle ne se fit pas prier pour l'enlacer à son tour même si la surface lisse de l'armure était tout ce qu'elle rencontrait. Le visage morbide et inquiétant du Turien à quelques millimètres du sien ne lui inspirait ni crainte ni répulsion tant elle en était encore à se demander à quoi il jouait; la curiosité aidant, l'idée de le repousser ne l'effleura même pas.  
C'était d'autant plus déroutant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de jouer, il semblait résolu. Au milieu des caresses, le regard du Spectre se fit vorace. La serviette fut brusquement arrachée et jetée à terre sans préavis. Dans la foulée il l'allongea sur le lit en se tenant au-dessus d'elle, les jambes repliées sous les cuisses ouvertes de la jeune femme.  
Mille questions se précipitaient dans sa tête mais moururent sur ses lèvres sitôt qu'elle le sentit passer lentement une main entre ses cuisses. Pas un instant ils ne détournèrent le regard l'un de l'autre, le Turien allait droit au but tout en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'autant d'application.

-On dirait bien que vous ne me détestez pas autant que je le croyais.

Là où elle aurait du se sentir vulnérable, elle éprouvait au contraire une impression de victoire et esquissa un mince sourire tandis que les doigts épais jouaient le long de la fente humide.

-Vous non plus.

Il gronda. Elle aurait été incapable de dire s'il était contrarié ou non et se retrouva soudain avec les mains du Turien qui lui encerclaient délicatement la mâchoire.  
Le réflexe de l'embrasser fut rapidement réprimé, pourtant tout l'y inclinait. Les Turiens connaissaient-ils le baiser ? Ce n'était pas typiquement humain, ni même universellement humain, loin de là, mais lui ? Il était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé dans ce genre de situation. La curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence et elle pressa ses lèvres contre son visage.  
C'était étonnamment chaud, dur, pas désagréable en fait. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la repousser mais ne réagissait pas non plus. Alors elle y ajouta sa langue, aussi subtilement que possible; c'est là qu'il ouvrit la mâchoire pour lui répondre à l'identique. Si elle s'attendait à ça. La rencontre était plutôt extraordinaire. C'était ... grand, d'une saveur qui résistait à toute comparaison. Si le geste ne lui était guère familier, il n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à le reproduire.  
C'en était presque à lui faire oublier toutes ses interrogations, d'autant plus qu'il avait semblé plutôt disposé au dialogue. Le baiser venait de le recentrer sur elle et à présent, il caressait son cou à travers ses cheveux, soupirant, mimant entre ses jambes ce qu'il désirait lui faire par-dessus tout. C'était éloquent, il la prévenait, il se voyait déjà en train de la travailler et son bassin remuait lentement au-dessus d'elle comme un avertissement.

-Saren ... vous ...

Il la fixait d'un regard de convoitise, d'envie et de curiosité mêlées. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une Humaine et, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, avait même complètement oublié s'être jamais accouplé avec qui que ce soit. Son corps et son esprit étaient si loin de ces choses, c'était à se demander ce qui lui avait pris il y a quelques minutes, pourquoi il s'était élancé vers elle, pourquoi il la voulait. Et même s'il n'en ignorait rien, un conflit intérieur éveillait de vieilles blessures, se morcelant à mesure qu'une chaleur dévorante lui rongeait la poitrine.  
La peau était douce, fragile. C'était trop lisse, trop tendre par endroits. Il avait toujours trouvé les Humains mous et faibles, mais à la contempler de près, elle lui faisait penser aux figures qu'il voyait de loin lorsqu'il examinait les dunes d'une planète désertique. Et à présent tout cela était à lui, à disposition. Alors il lui caressait la poitrine, les hanches, à l'affut de ses réactions, guettant le moindre signe de retenue. Une réticence et il aurait stoppé net.  
Question de fierté, il aurait pu la soumettre avec une facilité déconcertante mais rien que l'idée l'humiliait profondément et il avait l'audace de ne pas se croire assez faible pour user de la contrainte en cet instant.  
Il était attentif, focalisé. Les hanches ondoyaient sous ses mains et les cuisses résolument ouvertes, il respirait cette odeur de femelle qui éveillait chez lui une force, une pulsion à laquelle il avait bien l'intention de succomber, et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se pencher pour en gouter la source.

Ignorant presque tout de l'anatomie humaine, il écoutait son instinct autant que les soupirs qui s'élevaient à présent dans la pièce, procédait lentement et avec méticulosité. A force d'investir les recoins, il atteignit un point faible. Le bout de sa langue s'affaira alors sur une partie légèrement bombée, de bas en haut. En s'y appliquant avec plus d'attention, il remarqua comme une bille sous la peau luisante, et qui la faisait frémir. Là encore, il était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas s'y tromper; il avait maintes fois utilisé la torture au cours de sa vie et savait reconnaitre les manifestations de la douleur mieux que quiconque.  
Mais là, c'était des bruits de pur plaisir qui lui flattaient les oreilles entre deux silences et le faisait grogner de contentement pendant qu'il lapait; et plus il y allait, plus elle mouillait. C'était impossible qu'elle n'y ait pas déjà songé, ça n'aurait pas été aussi simple, il fallait qu'il lui pose la question, elle n'y échapperait pas. Le corps de cette humaine avait décidément des réactions incroyables, comme il était facile de la faire s'enliser ... mieux encore, l'intense satisfaction qu'il en retirait lui interdisait toute pensée malveillante.  
Elle avait une belle voix rauque quand elle le réclamait en l'appelant par son nom. Shepard, si froide d'habitude, presque austère. C'était donc ça, qu'elle avait entre ses cuisses, c'était donc ça, ce qui l'attendait. Il se demanda s'il pouvait faire mieux, comment elle pouvait sentir aussi bon, s'il ne déshonnorait pas ce qu'il était, ou encore qui de l'un ou de l'autre s'humiliait le plus en cet instant, mais se retrouva interrompu dans ses réflexions par une petite série de gémissements plus forts que les autres et assez soudains. Le temps de se redresser, il la vit cambrée, la respiration saccadée, ses cheveux épars et la tête rejetée en arrière. Un bras autour de la taille et il la ramena à lui, soucieux, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus comblée.

L'orgueil qui l'envahissait était à double tranchant; une partie de lui se glorifiait d'avoir cette Humaine à sa merci et donc maniable à souhait; l'autre savourait un lien jusqu'alors inconnu ou absent mais qui lui laissait entrevoir quelques possibilités intéressantes.  
Il était conscient d'avoir eu furieusement envie de la tuer quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait voulu dégainer son arme et la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes, comme c'était arrivé à d'autres avant elle. Il était habitué à avoir l'ascendant, ceux qui avaient tenté de le remettre à sa place en avaient payé le prix.  
Mais pour la première fois, il avait mesuré à quel point elle aurait eu raison s'il lui avait logé une balle entre les deux yeux. L'écraser aurait été sa propre défaite.  
Et puis il s'était produit quelque chose. C'était trop rare pour s'en détourner et simplement quitter les lieux; il y avait pensé mais l'idée manquait de courage. Alors il avait voulu l'affronter sans la détruire, une pensée de quelques secondes avant une tentation plus forte. Et à présent il y était, enfin.  
Déclarer forfait avait été aussi étourdissant qu'inquiétant, et là, surplombant cette femme en proie au plaisir, il se révéla incapable de souhaiter autre chose que de lui en infliger davantage.

-Laissez-moi deviner ... c'est le moment où vous m'éliminez pour de bon ?

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, et quand bien même, ce genre de propos l'aurait tout autant contrarié. Il allait devoir s'employer à lui ôter ça de la tête.

-C'est le moment où je vous fais mienne, Shepard.

Le coup de chaud qui venait de l'assaillir. Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'il n'y avait rien au monde qu'elle ne désirait plus que cela. Alors elle lui offrit son bassin, arquée, les jambes largement ouvertes, qu'il se serve tout son saoul.  
Cette posture déclencha en lui un éclair sournois et fugace, primaire. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de questions ou d'inquiétudes superflues, son tempérament direct l'encourageait à rester concentré sur son objectif et rien n'aurait pu l'en détourner.  
Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il trafiquait avec son armure mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle devait être pourvue d'ouvertures et de moyens de s'en débarrasser si besoin. Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, il s'était déjà aligné pour être à la bonne hauteur et, le sentant arriver, elle se mit à tâtonner jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent une surface dure et noueuse.  
Jusqu'où ça s'étendait, quelle forme ça avait, l'envie de le découvrir là dans l'instant était d'autant plus frustrante qu'il se pressait déjà contre l'entrée humide en imbibant l'extrémité de son membre, lui-même nappé d'un lubrifiant naturel.  
C'était unique, incomparable et pourtant il dut lutter contre son propre plaisir et sa propre impatience, l'habituer à son diamètre. Comme face à l'inconnu, il devait rester conscient, mesuré. La respiration régulière mais pesante, les muscles raidis, il mobilisait ses forces pour garder le contrôle, ne pas céder, ne pas la revendiquer tout de suite, savourer, lui faire comprendre, lui faire sentir. Il était hors de question de l'abîmer, pas de douleur, pas de contrainte, la meilleure façon de la soumettre était de la faire ployer sous le plaisir et pendant qu'il s'immiscait, il apprenait. Ses soupirs, ses paupières, sa bouche, la chair qui semblait vouloir l'absorber, il apprenait.  
Les mains lui enserrant la taille, il évaluait mentalement chaque poussée en tenant compte de ses réactions. Impossible, comment il avait pu passer à coté, c'était chaud, trempé et par-dessus tout, d'une douceur incomparable, s'il y avait un endroit où il devait être, c'était là.  
Tout le temps qu'il avait perdu, à ne pas avoir baisé Shepard de fond en comble. En six mois il n'a pas été foutu de réaliser. Et à présent il la tenait, enflammée, les cuisses levées pour qu'il vienne davantage. Sérieux et attentif, il replonge un peu plus loin chaque fois à mesure que les gémissements gagnent en véhémence.  
Et elle vit à quel point il était beau. Tout inexpérimenté qu'il était, Saren demeurait habile, il comprenait vite et employait ses aptitudes physiques exemplaires à une tâche qui n'avait rien à voir avec le combat ou la survie. Droit, une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre se baladant à son gré, il l'enfile à répétition avec une incomparable souplesse sans cesser de la fixer de ses yeux rapaces. C'était ce regard, cette façon qu'il avait de rester entièrement concentré sur elle qui la surprenait plus encore que tout le reste. Focalisé.  
Elle surprit ses mandibules frémir un instant avant de relever un éclair de sauvagerie dans son expression, elle crut même l'entendre siffler. De ça non plus elle n'avait pas l'habitude et elle avala sa salive entre deux soupirs. Et non, il ne voulait pas de ça; alors il lui frôla la joue de sa main libre, puis le cou avec une douceur étonnante. Elle apprit alors que la tendresse ne lui était pas étrangère, il n'était juste pas disposé à en user sans bonne raison.

-Plus fort, Saren ...

Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. Les mains sur les hanches, le temps d'un bref élan et il la percuta jusqu'au bout. Des étoiles dans les yeux, c'est ce que ça lui fit à ce moment-là, le noir complet et un éblouissement sous ses paupières. Un choc. Non qu'elle fut assommée mais c'était étrangement semblable.  
Le résultat devait lui plaire car il resserra sa prise et recommença aussitôt en grognant, et cette fois-ci il n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser le moindre répit. Il allait et venait ardemment, la lui mettait jusqu'à la garde. La chair l'accueillait, l'accompagnait, et plus encore, faisait de lui quelque chose de plus fort, de plus grand. Il se délectait de tous ces cris à chaque fois qu'il la percutait avec enthousiasme -c'était beaucoup trop doux, il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, comment elle pouvait être aussi agréable-, toute la violence qu'il y mettait la faisait chavirer, ils étaient faits pour ça. Trop de temps perdu, c'était fini.  
Alors il se jura qu'il ne la lâcherait plus; jamais de mémoire il ne s'était senti aussi puissant et en même temps aussi dépossédé, se surprit à penser qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de guerre du Premier Contact si leurs deux peuples s'étaient unis de la sorte.  
Il allait y passer, c'était certain, elle avait eu raison de lui.  
Une série de ruades irrégulières la secouaient et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de geindre, d'emplir la pièce de râles auxquels il répondait par des grondements gutturaux, un langage probablement universel, y compris dans les rapports interespèces. Rien n'était plus chaotique et désordonné, nul n'aurait été capable de retranscrire ce qu'ils se racontaient tous les deux mais ils se comprenaient parfaitement, guidés par leur instinct animal.  
Et ça s'accélérait, pourtant elle n'allait pas lui demander de s'arrêter, elle y avait pensé un court instant ne serait-ce que pour souffler un peu car ce n'était pas loin d'être trop.  
Il allait vite, de plus en plus vite, elle ne savait pas jusqu'où ça irait, elle était déjà dans les étoiles, le noir et le choc sous ses paupières, le corps qui encaissait un assaut Turien à lui tout seul.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, tout comme il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus féroce, de plus en plus rapide et de bloquer après avoir donné le coup de grâce. Le long rugissement rocailleux qui lui sortait tout droit de la gorge à ce moment-là, ça non plus il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, pas plus que la poigne qui se resserrait autour de ses hanches - des hanches de combattante, ce n'était pas quelques marques de griffes qui allaient l'incommoder-, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de continuer de la secouer de l'intérieur, juste pour le plaisir de lui arracher de nouveaux cris, parce qu'il avait remarqué que ça partait dans les aigus sur la fin et qu'il avait adoré ça.  
Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher également de l'entourer de ses bras tout en s'allongeant sur elle une fois la frénésie retombée, ni de se maintenir encore un peu dedans, espérant lui infuser sa semence plus profondément pour qu'elle la garde, ça non plus il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

En parlant de frénésie retombée, elle constata qu'il avait encore toute sa vigueur, ce qui la rassura dans la mesure où elle ne se voyait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. En revanche elle ignorait si oui ou non elle allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui, car ils avaient beau avoir différé leur affrontement, elle ignorait s'il était encore d'actualité.

Le Turien de son coté se redressa juste assez pour l'observer mais sans se retirer pour autant. Il avait passé les mains sous ses cuisses pour la ramener un peu plus à lui, la laissant croiser ses jambes dans son dos.

\- Et maintenant ?

Il ne semblait pas saisir le but de la question.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, que voulez-vous faire ?

-Recommencer.

-Et ensuite ?

-Continuer.

C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

-Et demain, et les jours suivants, et après ?

-Je vous prendrai encore, et encore.

\- ... et quand je serai Spectre ?

Il marqua un temps, implacable.

-Oui.

-Comment ça, oui ?

Deux doigts épais lui saisirent doucement le menton pendant qu'il s'approchait, effleurant ses lèvres de sa bouche.

-Oui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fanart by me)


End file.
